I see Fire
by SparrowKing
Summary: Fire is know for its end and its beginning. For Ratonhnhaké:ton, his life in his village has ended and his life in Boston, with his father, has just started. Which side will he fight for? [Rated M Check Summary].[REMAKE!]


Hey before you read!

Yep, this is yet another Connor is taken from his village and raised by his father. It's actually a remake of my fanfiction that I kind of just stopped doing, I wanted to go back to it but i felt like just picking up where I left off would somehow put me in the left field. So I'm redoing it correcting my grammar and spelling errors and adding even more detail then before.

So the question on everyone's mind is if Connor will be a Templar or an Assassin? We'll you'll have to read to find out. :D

Also because this fanfiction is Rated M I have to warn you about a few things that will be taking place:

Slash, Incest(Between father &amp; Son), Underage sex, Child Abuse, Violence of many kind, and Strong Language.

Let's begin...

Boy is your father…

Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly ducked into a hiding place, a place he assumed would keep him hidden long enough so he would be the last one found out of all his friends. Today was yet another day of "playing" Hide-N-Seek, for the second day in a row. The young native didn't mind it one bit, his mother and some of the elders told him that simple games like this help develop his skills. So by playing games like Hide-N-Seek and wrestling he and his friends were actually training.

The skills Ratonhnhaké:ton was learning in this game was tracking, blending, and being wary of surroundings.

The counting of his best friend was faint from the spot of his hiding place. When the game first began Ratonhnhaké:ton was the one to seek. He didn't mind being the seeker; in fact he loved being the seeker. In his mind he believed himself to be the hunter, and his friends the animals that ran wild and free around him. In short his '_Prey_'.

Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to find all his friends in a short time. It was both surprising and record breaking. In under five minutes he managed to find not one or two, but all his friends. Normally it took a little longer. But there was something about this day, he noticed everything. The shoe prints, the disturbed twigs and leaves. Today was starting to be a great day.

The native had hid behind a pile of branches and twigs, a pile his village had put together for reasons he could never remember. He guessed to keep their home clean for both them and the animals. His hiding place was a bit farther then the adults allowed them to venture.

But the young male made sure he placed obvious clues leading to where he was. Even a younger child could find him. Or so Ratonhnhaké:ton thought. He didn't know how long he was hiding, it felt like the long minutes had passed him by, and yet still no one.

The youth was just about to give up when someone pushed him down with amazing force. The figures had appeared seeming out of nowhere to the young native, their steps were muted to the boy's ears.

The boy didn't get to see who pushed him, and he didn't want to know who did it all he knew was he needed to get out of there. Pushing himself up he gave an attempt to flee, and quickly he met face to face with a musket and its wielder.

"What do we have here?"

Fear spiked up in Ratonhnhaké:ton and with not another second to lose he jumped up to his feet and started to run. Unfortunately the lad stood up to fast and within a couple of steps he tripped over his own feet.

Tumbling he hit the ground harshly and without mercy. Pain exploded throughout his slender body and the boy saw darkness for the next long seconds as he slammed into a bolder. His breath came out ragged as his body rebelled against him. Nothing was listening and his body laid there temporally paralyzed from the pain.

The sound of footsteps approached him; there was more than one person.

Everything, except the sheering pain, vanished when he was flipped over. The sun seemed to blind him as if he never gazed upon it before. Once his vision cleared, and it cleared very quickly, he met the face of a man. And like that fear started to consume him and his heart raced.

"You look… Familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

A small bit of courage spiked up in him and Ratonhnhaké:ton spit in the man's face. There was no way he would ever know a man like him. Disgusted the man wiped his face.

"That **wasn't** very nice."

The older man's voice may have sounded calm, but it didn't take a wise man to know that he was getting pretty mad pretty fast. With no warning the man reached out and grabbed the young native's wrist and yanked him up.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled rebelling against the man.

"Listen to that. He knows English." One of the men mocked.

"Smart savage," Another said.

"Spirited to…!" The man grunted as he fought the rebelling boy.

It was already obvious to the men that Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't going to lay down like a dog and take it. He fought desperately to get out of the man's grip, but he was a boy with little strength compared to a full grown man.

His back met the hard bark of a tree and two large hands clasped around his throat. The man squeezed hard forcing any air in the young native's lungs to leave.

"We have… Questions for your elders, only tell us where your village is boy, and you can go."

The hands stayed locked around the native's neck. All Ratonhnhaké:ton's small pants and hard gasps for air that left the natives thin lips were ignored. But even with the fear of death, the boy remained silent. Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly decided that he would rather be dead then his whole village.

Another man stepped forward behind the male choking the native. He spoke his words more relaxed and a bit concerned for the fading life of Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Best do as he asks, child."

Still Ratonhnhaké:ton remained quiet.

"I could snap your neck, you know. A little pressure and POP! The sad little flame of your life extinguished. You **are** nothing, a speck of dust. You – and all of you ilk, living in the dirt like animals oblivious to the true ways of the world."

The males words, even though they were as clear as day they were lost to Ratonhnhaké:ton. He could already feel his life slipping into darkness. He had stopped struggling, his still weakly on the males hands. His vision was blurred, and his lungs burned, craving a fresh supply of oxygen.

" – The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They've thrown themselves at our feet and beg for mercy."

His heart was beating weak. He never gave much thought to his death; he never gave much thought to anything. He assumed he had a long way to go before thinking of things like death and the future. The man adjusted his step as the youth's hands fell limp at his sides.

"But not you, it seems. No…You cling desperately to your way. Too ignorant to know your folly, but I am not unkind."

With that he let go of the slender native who fell to his knees coughing.

Ratonhnhaké:ton coughed and gaged on air as it forced its way into his body. His numb hands went to his sore throat.

"And so I spared you, which you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty lives. A fair trade, is it not?"

Still breathless and sore the young native stared darkly at the male. "What…Is your…Name?"

With a very amused tone the man leaned forwards and held his laugh. "Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"

"So I can… Fine you." Ratonhnhaké:ton weakly threatened.

The older male stood up straight both disgusted and amused at this he spoke. "I look forward to it."

Still panting the native watched the male start to walk away. Movement from the side caught his eye and he met the butt end of a musket.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was sure he would see black, but instead he was still conscious, he was knocked once again to the ground. Slowly he forced himself to his feet. They were already close to their village and Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted no harm to come to his people.

His small cry of pain alerted the group of men. Charles Lee turned to see the boy weakly standing. Surprise fell over his eyes. Before anything could happen, the male that hit the native with a musket back handed the boy back to the ground. But Ratonhnhaké:ton forced himself to stand once more.

Ratonhnhaké:ton braced himself for another strike from a hand or the musket. But nothing came, except Charles stopped his friend from striking the youth. Charles lee was once again in front of Ratonhnhaké:ton.

He could see the youth shaking and just barely holding on. He sighed like Ratonhnhaké:ton was a problem.

"What keeps you going, boy?" he asked. "You do know you're out matched here. And if you die you won't be able to fine me in the future."

"Charles…" Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to say before he fell into Charles' arms.

Two arms gripped his shoulders and he was woken back into consciousness but only for a second. "Who is your father boy?!" Charles yelled as the native closed his eyes.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was shaken again, but didn't open his eyes. He was still alive from his pants, death didn't claim him just yet.

"Take him with us, he is of some use."


End file.
